Aiden Pearce
Aiden Pearce is the protagonist of Watch Dogs, and is a highly skilled Grey-Hat hacker who has access to the CtOS of Chicago using his highly specialized device, the Profiler. Because of the danger put to those in his past whom he loved, he has taken to a personal crusade against the powers that be. His obsession with security, surveillance, and control borders on the paranoid and dangerous, extending to monitoring his own family (unbeknownst to them). Personality Aiden is a protective family member and will go to extreme lengths to ensure the safety of his relatives. His regard for his family is also strong enough for him to seek retribution against those who hurt his family. Aiden's behaviour comes across as quite relaxed in the face of pressure. When in a tricky situation his high level of composure can be seen, even making light of a situation that could potentially lead him to prison or death. Aiden is also fairly athletic, possesing good muscular strength, good sprint speed and agility. His physical strength can often be seen when he is chasing down criminals and when using his telescopic baton for meleee combat. Appearance Aiden is a Caucasian male with dark brown, mid length hair and light facial hair. He appears to be of mesomorphic build. His Iris colour is green. Aiden normally wears a grey, long-sleeve, zip-neck sweater/ jumper, usually un-tucked. On top of the jumper, Aiden wears a modern, brown, knee-length trench coat. Aiden wears dark grey trousers and brown boots. Aiden also keeps a shroud tucked into the neck of his sweater/jumper, he may pull the shroud up so that it covers his face up to the bridge of his nose. Aiden also wears a dark brown cap with the stylised "Nexus" logo on the front of it. Biography Aiden Pearce was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland on May 2, 1974@watchdogsgame (2013-05-02). Tweet. Twitter. Retrieved 2013-12-03., during the Troubles. In this dangerous and violent time period, therefore Pearce grew accustomed to violence, which he often uses to achieve his goals. After leaving Ireland and becoming a Naturalized Citizen of the United States of America, Pearce built up an extensive criminal record in the States; arrested several times on charges of computer fraud, illegal possession of a firearm, and grand larceny. He served 11 months in a Cook County Correctional Facility before escaping the charges. He has a bench warrant out for his immediate arrest, and is a well-known vigilante. However, his actions have had a profound effect on his family, whom have suffered in the past because of his deeds, and once again face immediate danger. How exactly has not been officially declared, but as already mentioned, Aiden takes control Chicago in order to inflict his own brand of justice against those responsibly for his family's suffering. Abilities and skills Pearce is highly proficient in hand to hand combat, lethal and non-lethal tactics, offensive and defensive driving, gunplay, hacking, and parkour. He can chain together actions in rapid succession such as vaulting over a fence while hacking an electrical relay box to neutralize a criminal. Relationships Clara Lille Aiden and Clara share similar interests as Aiden becomes a surveillance-obsessed hacker and Clara belongs to Dedsec. Jordi Chin Aiden and Jordy have a love-hate relationship, though Aiden can irritate Jordi, the two do somewhat understand each other and work well together. T-Bone Aiden and T-Bone are good friends and they each trust each other. T-Bone is a close ally of Pearce and the two work very well together. Deaths Murders committed by Aiden * Joseph Demarco: Shot in the head. Trivia * Although Aiden is right-handed, he can use both his profiler and a one-handed weapon simultaneously. * Aiden, as part of his hacking skills and need to monitor his family, is proficient in social engineering. * The broken "Z" on his mask is based off the logo of the game's original developer studio title, Nexus. Gallery WatchDogsHacking.jpg|Pearce without his mask. WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg|Pearce sliding over the hood of a car. WatchDogs1.jpg|Pearce hacking the traffic lights. Watch Dogs Main Character Info.png|Aiden's profile in the E3 2012 trailer for Watch Dogs. WatchDogsMainCharacter.jpg|Pearce while wearing his face mask. Watch-dogs-game-demo-video.jpg|Pearce disarming Clint Fallon, one of the Dot ConneXion expo's bodyguards. Pearce.jpg|Artwork of Pearce. ss vigilante takedown.jpg|Aiden Pearce taking down a criminal. Aiden1.png|Close-up of Aiden. Watch-Dogs-Aiden-Pearce.jpg References es:Aiden Pearce Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters